Aidez Moi
by intrajanelle
Summary: "Our father, I'm going to kill him and you're going to help me." Spitfire. Supermartian. Red Arrow/Cheshire.
1. H

_A/N: This just came to me. _ This takes place a year after Artemis joins the team. Wally and Artemis have a sort of close friendship going on but they still tease each other and Artemis still calls Wally out on his crap. Also, M'Gann and Conner are still dating. Zatanna hasn't joined the team and neither has Rocket. Basically everything is the same but for Artemis and Wally's relationship. Please enjoy.__

_Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice._

* * *

><p><em>Aidez-Moi<em>

_By JustJanelle_

"I need your help."

Artemis blinked, confusion dawning on her face as she stared at her sister.

Cheshire was kneeling on the windowsill in Artemis' bedroom, or rather what once had been _their_ bedroom. Artemis didn't say anything as Cheshire stepped inside. Her sister tossed her mask on to what had once been her bed before she faced Artemis again.

"Didn't you hear me, little sister? I need your help," Jade reiterated. She was Jade now, her long black hair tossed in to a wild mane that was pushed back from her face, her features stark and naked without the mask that usually hid them. Without that mask she wasn't Cheshire, she was just Jade, and Artemis didn't know how to respond.

"I'm not helping you," Artemis said stiffly from where she stood in the doorway, "we're no longer sisters. You left me, you took _his_ side-"

"Artemis," Jade snapped, "that's why I'm here. I want to-"

"Artemis?" Paula called from the living room, "is everything alright?"

Artemis glanced from the open door to her sister before replying, "Yeah mom, everything's fine. G'night."

"Good night, dear," Paula called back just as Artemis slid the door shut.

"Alright, Jade, talk. What is it that you want?" Artemis glowered, trying to pretend that she didn't give a shit why Jade was there.

"Our father, I'm going to kill him and you're going to help me."

Artemis looked up at Jade with wide eyes.

"You're serious?"

"Dead," Jade quipped.

"Not funny," Artemis said fiddling with the zipper of her sweater before pulling it off and throwing it aside.

"You in?" Jade asked after Artemis spent several minutes rummaging for her spare crossbow under her bed.

Artemis looked up at her sister reluctantly and only after inspecting her crossbow in the soft moonlight that filtered through the open window. After a moment Artemis nodded.

"Let's do this."

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen, Arty?" Wally asked as he zipped in to the cave a few days later.<p>

"No, she said she'd be here after school," Megan replied from the kitchen.

"But its three o'clock," Wally said, glancing at his phone. "She should be here by now."

"It's three in Happy Harbor, not where Artemis lives," Robin said as he appeared at Wally's side.

Wally jumped, surprised by his friend's sudden appearance even though he should have been used to Robin's behavior by now.

"And how do you know where Arty lives?" Wally asked accusingly before shoving one of Megan's cookies in to his mouth.

"I know everything," Robin replied.

"'s fat coaw?"

"What?" Robin said.

"I said," Wally said, swallowing his mouthful of chocolate chip cookies, "Is that so?"

"Yup," Robin smiled.

"What's my middle name?" Wally challenged.

"Rudolph."

Wally's entire face flushed red.

"Oooh, Rudolph? Like the reindeer in that Christmas movie we watched the other day?" Megan squealed.

"No," Wally said waving his arms for emphasis, "Rudolph as in Arthur Rudolph one of the pioneer's in rocket science in the-"

Wally faltered under Robin's withering gaze.

"Yeah, okay, I was named after my dad."

Robin's jeering was cut off by a sudden announcement over the comm system.

"Team, report to the mission room," Batman said stiffly.

"Whelp, fun's over," Wally said, grabbing five more cookies, "time to get to work."

* * *

><p>Once the team was assembled in the mission room sans Artemis, Batman got straight to business. He was only on the vid screen and not in the cave in person but he might as well have been standing in front of them for all of the silence his presence demanded.<p>

"Team, today your mission is in Gotham City. You will take a zeta tube immediately and rendezvous with me at these coordinates-" Batman began.

"Shouldn't we wait for Artemis?" Wally chipped in as he shoved another cookie in to his mouth.

"That won't be necessary," Batman said.

"Why not?" Robin inquired.

"Artemis is the mission," Batman explained and suddenly his face on the screen was replaced with a news feed of a girl in black and gold spandex. She had an arrow notched at a security guard. Cheshire appeared behind her and tossed something up at the camera, knocking out the feed. The screen went dark and then Batman appeared again, noticeably unshaken.

The rest of the team, however, were in different stages of refutation.

"That can't be- That wasn't _Artemis_," Wally denied.

"Batman, I believe you have made a mistake. This girl is not- She was wearing a different costume and she was with Cheshire," Kaldur said his voice clearly dazed.

"Cheshire is-" Robin began but upon seeing the glower on Batman's face he faltered. He glanced between Batman and the rest of the team before affirming his stance and finishing his statement. "Cheshire is Artemis' sister."

"What?" Conner growled, "How could she not tell us something like that?"

"Conner I'm sure she-" Megan began to intervene.

"No," Conner interrupted her, "M'Gann what if she's the mole?"

The rest of the team hesitated as if this scenario hadn't occurred to them. Suddenly their thoughts were interrupted by Wally's ringtone.

"She fucking hates me/trust/she fucking hates me," his phone rang as he fumbled to find it in his coat pocket.

Batman scowled down at him from the vid screen.

"She was queen for about an hour/after that shit got sour/she took all I ever had/no sign of guilt/no feeling of bad, no~"

By the time Wally managed to lift his phone to his ear he had a scowl on his face to rival Batman's. Only when he heard the caller's voice on the other end of the line did a smile grace his facade.

"Hey, what's up?" Wally crowed in to the phone.

"Who is it?" Robin asked.

"Oh, it's Artemis," Wally said, looking up at the rest of the team, before going back to his conversation, "Yeah, I'm with the team. Bats is on the vid screen telling us to meet him in Gotham because- get this: you've turned evil and Cheshire is your sister."

The rest of the group went silent as Wally's jovial grin slowly slipped from his visage only to be replaced by a frown.

"What do you- Oh, I see," Wally said waving off any attempt Robin made to interfere with the conversation, "Wait- No- Arty!"

Wally looked up from his phone apathetically, "She hung up."

"What did she say?" Kaldur asked, stepping around Robin who seemed to be stewing with unanswered questions.

"Dude, why didn't you let us talk to her?" Robin whined, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"She seemed…" Wally trailed off before looking up to see Kaldur and the others staring at him expectantly, "Cheshire's her sister. She confirmed it. She also told me that she has some unfinished business to attend to. If she's not back in three days she says to erase all of her files and…cut her off."

The team was at a loss for words. They looked up at Batman who seemed to be deep in thought.

"The mission still stands," Batman announced, "You will go to Gotham City, bring back Artemis and take Cheshire in to custody. Be back in 0800 hours or I will be sending a search party for you."

With that the screen went dark.

Kaldur turned to the others, his fists clenched at his sides. "You heard Batman," he said, "Let us start this mission."

* * *

><p><em>Wally's ringtone is 'She Hates Me' by Puddle of Mud. And yes, it only rings like that when Artemis calls him. He has specialized ringtones for each of the team members (at least the ones that have cell phones). XD<em>

_As you can probably tell there will be a lot of gore but a lot of humor too...or at least my attempt at humor. I hope you continue reading._

_Please Review :3_


	2. E

_A/N: I'm sorry I'm updating this so late. This fic gets no love compared to my other stories. It will be finished though, everything is all planned out. _

_PLEASE BE REMINDED THAT NOTHING IN THIS FIC IS TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY. Ah, sorry for the caps but seriously, don't take it seriously. I'm writing Aidez-Moi entirely for fun. Most of what happens in this story will be little bits and pieces of things I've always wanted to incorporate in to my other stories but never could. Like funny lines, stories, plot devices and such. When I sit down to write chapters of this I actually go through lines that I've scrapped for my other multi-chapters Cosplay 1 & 2. With that in mind please enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Do I own YJ? Hmmm, lemme think... Nope I don't think so. Bugger._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: E<p>

"Hey Wally, it's me," Artemis said.

She was straddling the edge of a roof, looking down on Gotham. Her phone was clasped in a shaking hand as she spoke. She hadn't wanted to call anyone. She'd wanted to just disappear down the rabbit hole, led away by the Cheshire cat, never to be seen again. But at the very least Wally deserved an explanation for her disappearance and he would have no problem relaying the information to the rest of the team.

"_Hey, what's up?"_ Wally said, sounding far too jovial.

"I'm in Gotham just- hanging-" Artemis said. There were voices in the background. A particularly pre-pubescent one was heckling Wally as he tried to respond to her.

"_Oh, it's Artemis,"_ Wally said but clearly this wasn't meant for her.

"Are you- The team, are they there?" Artemis asked.

"_Yeah, I'm with the team," _Wally said, his voice sounding clearer, as if he had pressed the speaker up to his mouth,_ "Bats is on the vid screen telling us to meet him in Gotham because- get this: you've turned evil and Cheshire is your sister."_

Artemis' breath hitched in her throat. She tightened her grip on the phone for fear that she might drop it otherwise.

"Wally," she said slowly, testing the silence between them, "Cheshire really is my sister. We have something to take care of here in Gotham. It shouldn't take too long."

"_What do you-"_ Wally began to say but she cut him off.

"Family business, Wally. It's family business."

"_Oh, I see,"_ Wally said, sounding distracted as he answered her.

"If I'm not back in three days you have to promise me that you'll cut me off. Tell Bats to erase all of my files. Just pretend that you never knew me, okay?" Artemis choked.

"_Wait-" _

"Bye," Artemis said, flipping the phone shut.

She was almost positive she'd heard the beginnings of a protest forming on Wally's lips but she had already hung up. It was too late. She looked over the side of the building and held her cell phone over the edge. She watched as it fell seven stories and then smashed against the sidewalk, bits of its insides skidding all over the cement. Now they'd never find her.

It had been three days since she'd left her apartment with Jade. Three long days.

She was even wearing a new costume. The thin black spandex was lithe and comfortable to work in but the gaudy gold stripes running down the sides made her itch to put on her hero uniform. She knew she couldn't though. On the off chance she ever got to be a hero again she didn't want to be known as the archer who'd killed Sportsmaster. So it was goodbye green. Hello tiger stripes. She rubbed her hands rhythmically, vaguely aware that the action made her resemble a cat grooming itself.

"Hey kid."

Artemis turned around and just barely caught a paper bag that had been flung at her.

"Thanks," Artemis said to Jade, who had settled beside her, before opening the bag of food and digging in to the fat calories with uncontested vigor.

Jade didn't eat. Her burger rested untouched in her lap as she stared out at Gotham. Only when Artemis was wiping the grease from her lips a few minutes later did she notice her sister's sudden melancholy.

"Jade?"

"Mmhmm?" Jade hummed.

"Why now?" Artemis asked. Her eyes were narrowed as she watched her sister. It was a question that had been bugging her for the better part of three days and while she didn't question Jade's sincerity in wanting their father dead- she did question her motives.

"Things are different," Jade said after a moment, looking down at the sidewalk and the pedestrians who ambled by, "before there was only me and you. You could take care of yourself so I didn't need to worry. I could take care of myself- and I never really cared if anything happened to me. My life was fun and explosive but- meaningless. Now-"

"Jade?"

"Now," Jade said, resting a hand on her swollen stomach, "I have something worth living for. Dad isn't going to mess things up for me. Not when I have so much at stake."

Artemis' eyes widened. She glanced between Jade's face and Jade's stomach several times before stuttering, "W-Who's is it?"

"Would you believe me if I said he was one of the good guys?" Jade chuckled, unwrapping her burger, "He's one of the best."

"Who?"

"Ah, the red one with arrows like yours and the hunky arms."

Artemis almost choked. She had a surprisingly good grip on the roof, otherwise she might have fallen over the edge and died before she ever got to hold a knife to her father's throat.

"Ro- Red Arrow? You're having Red Arrow's baby?" Artemis shouted and Jade nodded infinitesimally, biting in to her lunch, "Does he- does he know?"

"Of course not," Jade scoffed.

"You should tell him."

"I will," Jade promised, "when Sportsmaster is dead."

When they were done eating Artemis offered a hand to her sister and helped her to her feet.

"Are you sure you should be fighting with-"

"I'll be fine," Jade said, rubbing her midsection, "I was born a fighter. This little one is going to be fighting before she's in her first trimester."

"Her?" Artemis questioned.

"Yes," Jade said, smiling.

"Do you know- for sure?"

"I do. I can tell," Jade said, staring out over the city, "her name's Lian."

* * *

><p>"M'gann, Robin- do either of you have a fix on Artemis' location?" Kaldur asked from his seat at the head of the bio-ship.<p>

He turned around to see M'gann with her fingers pressed to her temples, telepathically searching for Artemis while simultaneously driving the ship, and Robin typing furiously in to a hand held computer.

"I-I can't- she's too far away. It's as if she's here but her mind is somewhere else…" M'gann murmured.

"I think- I've got her!" Robin announced, jumping from his seat.

"Really? Where?" Wally said, leaning over Robin's shoulder.

"She's in a warehouse right- oh, we're close. Put the ship down Miss M, camouflage mode. We're here."

M'gann obliged, setting the ship down two blocks from Artemis' location. The second she opened the door Wally sprinted from the ship shouting, "Thanks Rob! See yah!" over his shoulder.

"Kid, wait!" Kaldur began to say, but he was too late. Wally's signature red and yellow streak had already disappeared around the corner.

"His comm link's off," Robin said, pressing the device in his ear over and over in frustration.

"Miss M?"

"He's out of telepathic range already," M'gann responded.

"How are we supposed to contact him?" Kaldur said, glancing at his teammates, "Any ideas?"

"We could go after him," Superboy spoke up, "How far could he have- oh, yeah."

"Any other ideas?" Kaldur said desperately.

"Just one," Robin said, slipping his iPhone from his utility belt, "now this is why Bats gave us cell-phones."

* * *

><p>"I can't say I like the new look, Arty. Green is more your color."<p>

Artemis flinched. She had been positioned high in the rafters, kneeling on the catwalk with her bow taught as she aimed an arrow at some of her father's men. Now she slipped the arrow back in to her quiver and turned to see Wally crouched behind her, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Wall- Kid, why are you here?" she hissed, glancing between Wally's face and the transaction below them.

"You didn't answer my texts," Wally said, his voice entirely serious.

"Really, Wally? I'm kind of busy here!" Artemis said, gesturing to the men she was supposed to be watching.

"But they were important! I included several questions dealing with your family history in order to better understand your situation. Dick even helped me write them- well, he helped with the wording and all that- here, let me read them to you," Wally said, pulling his cell-phone out of one of his cupboards.

"Wally-"

"_He's my best friend, best of all best friends/do you have a best friend too? It tickles in my_-"

Wally's ringtone interrupted them. Artemis was only grateful that it wasn't too loud. She glanced down at the men in the warehouse but they didn't seem to notice.

"_I'm going to a party and its gonna be wild, (ok)/Can I come I'm sitting alone?/NO friends are never alone, (that's right)-"_

"Ugh, Rob's calling me. Wait a minute- Yello?" Wally said, "Yeah Rob I found Artemis just- Yeah okay I'll tell her- _Bye_. Now where were we?"

"Wally…" Artemis said, her voice faltering as she stared at a blinking light on the ceiling above them.

"Dear Arty, concerning your relationship with the villainess Cheshire-" Wally read from his cell.

"Wally-"

"I am going to inquire about the possibility of your less then-"

"Wally, get down!" Artemis said, tackling him to the cat walk. She then spun on to her back and fired an arrow at the ceiling with her crossbow. The arrow plunged itself in to the bomb that had been planted above them, stifling the trigger before it could explode.

Artemis knelt over Wally and they helped each other to their feet.

"Good save, Arty," Wally said, "bad luck that the bomb was right above us- huh?"

"It wasn't the only one," she said looking down at the warehouse, seconds later tiny explosions began to alight the floor, sending debris everywhere.

Artemis' eyes widened as she gripped the guardrail.

"Jade…"

* * *

><p><em>Wally's ringtone in this chapter is "Best Friend" by Toy Box...it only rings like that when Robin calls...I know, I know, but the song wouldn't leave me alone.<em>

_Please Review. XD_


	3. L

_A/N: Now that was a fast update! Time to go write ch. 10 of Cosplay 2 now, before somebody murders me..._

_Oh, and a warning. If you don't like character death turn away now. NOW. No seriously, there will be death. I warned you._

_One last thing. This is going to be a short fic, only six chapters. So we're halfway done!_

_Disclaimer: If I change my name to Greg Weisman- does that count?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: L<p>

"Come on," Rob muttered in to his cell-phone, "Come on, Wally. _Pick up_."

"He is not answering?" Kaldur said from his position beside the boy. They were crouched just outside the warehouse- somewhere behind them Superboy was scouting the perimeter and above them M'gann was surveying the area in camouflage mode.

"No, he's-"

"_Robin_!" M'gann practically shouted in to his mind.

"_Miss M_?" Robin winced at the telepathic contact, "_Is there something_-"

"_Sportsmaster, I've just spotted him entering the building_."

"_Miss Martian stay outside the building. Is Superboy linked up_?" Kaldur inquired.

"_Yeah_," Superboy said.

"_Meet Robin and I inside. We are going in_," Kaldur ordered.

"_Wait_! _I think I_-" Robin said, his phone still pressed to his ear. There was a subtle click that echoed over the line that let Robin know someone had answered, "Wally! Did you find-"

"_Yeah Rob I found Artemis_," Wally said almost dismissively, "_just_-"

"Great! Tell her that Sportsmaster is here. Sportsmaster is-"

"_Yeah okay I'll tell her_-" Wally said, "_Bye_."

"Wally- wait!" Robin said a moment overdue. The boy stared down at his cell-phone in disbelief, "I don't think he heard a word I said."

"It is alright Robin," Kaldur said, clapping a hand on to Robin's shoulder, "we will find him and Artemis."

"No," Robin said, "You don't understand. Sportsmaster is-"

Before he could explain there was a series of explosions from the warehouse in front of them. Robin looked up at Kaldur to say something but Kaldur merely held up a hand, demanding silence as he stared at the fires blooming in the windows of the building.

"Move in," he ordered.

* * *

><p>"Artemis," Wally said reaching for her shoulder.<p>

"Jade," she said, pulling away from him and finally releasing the guardrail.

"Who?"

"Jade- uh, you know, Cheshire. My sister," Artemis said stiffly, "She's down there. She's-"

"Artemis its okay," Wally said, grabbing her elbow, "We'll find her."

Before Artemis could say anything he had scooped her in to his arms and sped down from the catwalk. He set her on her feet a second later when they had reached the warehouse floor. Fires sprouted from the perimeter of the room, mostly in areas where crates had been stacked. Smoke pervaded their vision as they surveyed the space. The men Artemis had been aiming at earlier were sprawled unconscious at their feet and Artemis picked her way over them, walking in the direction of the thickest smoke. The direction she knew her sister had been last.

"Wait-" Wally said, grabbing her arm again.

"Let go, Kid. My sister's in there," Artemis said.

"Maybe we should wait for the others."

"The _team_ is here?" Artemis said incredulously, "The _whole_ team?"

"Yes, oh- uh, did I forget to tell you?"

"Well, well, well," a voice rang clear of the smoke.

Wally's eyes widened as Sportsmaster emerged not ten feet from them.

"Speaking of things I forgot to tell you…"

Artemis didn't hear him. All she saw was the crumpled body thrown over Sportsmaster's shoulder. Reflexively she notched an arrow in to her bow and aimed it at the man's chest.

"Put her down," Artemis said, her voice steady despite the frantic beating of her heart.

Jade's mask was gone her thick black hair cascaded down the front of Sportsmaster's uniform. Her face was still and her eyes closed. She wasn't moving.

"Aiming an arrow at your own father," Sportsmaster sneered, tossing Jade on to the floor between them, "I thought I raised you better."

Artemis fell to her knees beside her sister, her fingers shook as she placed them on Jade's neck, searching for a pulse.

"No…"

"Father?" Wally said, still standing behind her, "Anything else you want to tell me, Arty? Is your Uncle the Joker? Is your godfather Wotan?"

"Actually Ivo is her godfather," Sportsmaster said, unsheathing a katana from his belt, "and her mother was Huntress before she was- indisposed."

"Wha-"

"She's not breathing," Artemis shrieked, cutting off their conversation. She looked up at her father, her eyes boring in to his stoic expression, "What did you do? She's _not breathing_!"

"_I_ didn't do anything, hun," Sportsmaster shrugged, "I found her lying on the floor. It seems she wasn't strong en-"

"Liar," Artemis screamed, aiming her crossbow at his chest, "Stop it! Stop lying! You _killed_ her."

Sportsmaster merely leveled his gaze with his youngest daughter, "I may be a criminal. I may be a murderer, but even you should know by now that I would never _kill_ a member of my family."

"What about _mom_? She's paraplegic because _you_ let her take the fall for you. You-"

"_Your mother_," Sportsmaster spat, "wasn't strong enough, and apparently neither was your sister. I'm not here to protect you Artemis. I'm only here to make you stronger. It's not my responsibility if you or Jade can't handle the real world after all I've done to train you."

"You filthy-"

"_All by myself/Don't wanna be/All by myself/Anymore_~"

"Ah sorry," Wally said, scrabbling to answer his cell-phone, "It's Supey. I gotta take this."

"_Sometimes_ _I feel to insecure/And loves so distant and obscure/Remains the cure_~"

"Yello?" Wally said, his eyes flitting between Artemis and Sportsmaster who were staring at him dubiously, "Yeah we're with Sportsmaster, seems as if Arty is having a family reunion."

"Kid, what are you- We're in a _situation_ here," Artemis said jabbing her crossbow in Sportsmaster's direction.

"Yeah but Miss M is having trouble locating us in all this smoke. Flames, y'know, _Martian_," Wally said, gesturing to the increasingly smoggy room before returning to his conversation, "Yeah we're in the middle- you might wanna- you might wanna _hurry_. Okay, bye."

"Oh, Artemis," Sportsmaster clucked, stepping closer to her, "You've certainly found a wonderful jester. Does he do stand-up?"

"Don't," Artemis said warding him back with her weapon, "move."

"Artemis?" a voice from the floor croaked.

"Jade!" Artemis said, almost dropping her crossbow as she recognized her sister's voice.

Jade's face was pale and outlined in soot and sweat. She seemed to be having trouble keeping her eyes open and the only other appendage that she moved was her right hand which she placed on her stomach.

"Lian…" Jade moaned.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," Artemis whispered, leaning over Jade's body.

There was no way Jade's baby had come out of this debacle uninjured. The memory of Jade's face earlier, alight with happiness at the thought of a child, and the sight of Jade now, sprawled across the cement floor, rubbing her stomach frantically brought tears to Artemis' eyes. But she wouldn't cry, not with her father hovering over them, waiting for her to show any sign of weakness. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"I'm not." Jade murmured, reaching her hand toward Artemis, "My hand- take my hand."

Artemis' eyebrows knit together in confusion as she watched Jade's hand, reaching toward her own. It wasn't until she recognized the edge of a trigger in her sister's palm concealed by the sleeve of her costume- that she understood.

"Artemis?" Wally said.

"What are you two-" Sportsmaster began to say, but it was already too late.

Artemis clasped Jade's hand, closing her sister's fingers around the trigger, and all four of them were thrown backwards, the sound of the explosion ringing through the warehouse.

* * *

><p><em>Wally's ringtone for Superboy is 'All By Myself' by Celine Dion... these are just getting more and more ridiculous. Can you just imagine Wally, Artemis and Sportsmaster fighting and then Celine Dion starts playing in the background, because I can- I need to find a better hobby.<em>

_Please Review :3_


End file.
